Three's company, Four's A Crowd
by shounenai4life
Summary: Stark's sick of waiting around for Zoey to make up her mind. He wants someone else, anyways. SLASH. Heath/Stark
1. Chapter 1

A couple spoilers from Tempted in this story (sorry!), but if you don't mind, read anyways. :D

Warnings: Heath/Stark SLASH

* * *

It wasn't the fact that a mere human could bring such intense pleasure to what was supposed to be the girl he defended, protected that had him feeling like this. Standing outside the dining hall at the door, with rivets of amazing emotion shooting through him, had him going crazy.

Apparently Zoey was under control, because he was actually feeling more pleasure than her, to the point where it nearly brought him to his knees every time she drew in another gulp of that life giving blood. He tried gathering himself. This was Heath that was doing this to her, which meant it was Heath that was making him feel like this, like his body was imploding, over and over with the most sensual feelings he could ever imagine.

That wasn't right, no matter how he looked at it.

Then suddenly, it was over, and he could breathe again, but hardly. He tried to compose himself, knowing Zoey would be able to sense if anything were wrong, and pushed the doors to the cafeteria open.

"Zoey, you really should get to the dorm. They're waiting for you," He said. His voice sounded hollow, emotionless, even to him. He couldn't help it. What he was going through right now couldn't be hidden.

"Stark." Heath looked at him, and Stark felt his heart bathumping painfully in his chest. Since when had Heath become so ridiculously…gorgeous? "Thanks for getting me to her."

"It's part of my job." He felt his voice crack as the words tumbled out of my mouth. 'A part that I hate. Its sick. Its so sick what's happening. I can't tell him…it would ruin everything.'

"Well I think you deserve a raise." Heath's smile was blinding and Stark wondered if the heat was showing up on his pale face. Was Heath doing this on purpose?

"Uh…well, I guess I'd better go." He added, smiling shyly at Zoey.

"Wait!" Again my voice was strangled as it escaped. "I think, I should walk with you."

Both Zoey and Heath looked totally bewildered.

Stark swallowed, knowing now that the blush on his cheeks was defiantly showing. "I don't think you should go to your dorm alone Heath. You're not a vampire and everyone here is obviously not the same. I can't guarantee your safety."

"But Zo-"

"Zoey's a High Priestess…" Stark said, wondering where these words were coming from, for he had no time to think of them before they flung themselves from his tinged pink lips. "Zoey, Heath is practically your life line. If he gets hurt there'll be no way for you to recharge."

Zoey stood there, looking stunned. "Umm…that's ok, I guess." She said. "It's hardly any way to my dorm room." She shook her head clear then smiled. "Actually it makes sense. I need some time alone anyways. I'll see you guys later ok?"

She disappeared around the corner before either of the boys could say anything, leaving Heath to stare at Stark. "What the fuck was that all about?" He said vehemently. "You're supposed to be protecting her."

"Right now you need it more than her." Stark hissed, with the same amount of passion. "You can't see how pale you are. You need blood, and you need rest. Which means, you need protection."

Heath bit his lip, and Stark watched as he visibly calmed down. "I'm sure I can't be much worse than you." He said, smiling shyly. A hand reached out to brush Stark's cheek in a way that didn't at all seem appropriate between two testosterone filled heterosexual males.

Stark's cheeks flushed an endearing pink. "Yes well…" All sensible thoughts had flung themselves from a cliff in his mind. "Well…I….don't…"

Heath's adorable smile was disarming, and he felt his whole body loosen in a way it hadn't in months.

'Wait what? Adorable?'

Why in the hell had he used that choice of words. At this moment he didn't care. Nothing mattered right now, nothing but Heath.

Heath was walking, and he guessed he was too, because he was keeping up. But all he could feel was the lightness around him, something that no one else had made him able to feel. He supposed, since he and Heath were both connected to Zoey, that now he was connected to Heath as well. He'd never thought of that when he'd made his warriors pledge to Zoey.

"You're really cool with letting Z suck my blood like that? Like…seriously?" Heath asked tentatively. Stark nodded, looking up into Heath's brilliant blue's. Heath was a couple inches taller than him, but not too much, and he couldn't help noticing the way his soft brownish-blond hair framed his gorgeous face and the way his lips suddenly became sensual when he smiled.

Stark swallowed.

"We're here!" Heath called cheerily, unlocking his door with the key Stevie Ray had given him. "I'm kinda curious to know what a fledglings room looks like."

Stark chucked at the disappointed look on Heath's face. "Not much difference huh?"

"Well…there's a mini fridge." Heath said, brightening.

Stark felt better than he had in forever, and he knew it was because of Heath. There was no drama going on with Heath, no nothing. Being with him felt amazing. He didn't want it to end.

Then the pleasure hit him.

It shot through his veins in flows and waves, filling him completely.

Erik.

He felt his knees give a little. This wasn't the passion from bloodlust. This was the passion from sex. Heath was at his side in seconds.

"What's wro-" He broke off, his cheeks flushing slowly. A moan escaped his lips, an erotic moan that only had Heath turned on even more. For a few seconds they just stood there, Heath leaning against the wall, Stark sitting on the bed, the only sound in the room being the sound of their individual pants and whimpers.

"I don't…what's happening?" Whispered Heath, looking up.

Stark took off his bow, flung it to the ground. "Zoey's….she's getting intimate with someone." He said, not looking directly at Heath.

"Erik…" Heath echoed, collapsing on the bed beside Stark.

Stark nodded, trying not to scream as the pleasure hit him.

"That…that whore!" Heath yelled. "She said they were over! How could she?" He looked up, and Stark saw tears pooling in his eyes. Stark kicked off his shoes, crawling closer to Heath.

"Don't…don't…uhhh…." He whispered, feeling a strangled moan escape his lips. They were doing it. Zoey was doing it with Erik.

Heath reached out, clinging to Stark's shoulder. His shoes were off in seconds too, and suddenly he was in Stark's arms, moaning and panting against his neck.

"Why would she…I loved her!" He gasped out, as Stark's arms wrapped around him. He let the tears fall freely. He'd given everything to Zoey, and within 5 minutes she was screwing Erik? It was too sick to believe.

"I should've known…she was a slut…" Gasped Stark, feeling Heath's grip tighten as the pleasure rose. "Two boyfriends…never told me."

Heath nodded, now ashamed of his whimpers. "Stark…" The word escaped from his lips like a drug, Stark couldn't have enough of it. He was clinging to Stark, withering in pleasure. Stark's breath was coming in shallow gulps now; it was too much to bear.

Then Heath screamed, and it made everything stop. "What's wrong?" He said, looking down to see Heath, his eyes shut in unbearable pain.

"She's…she's breaking the imprint." Heath whispered, tears still making their way past his shut lashes. "She's breaking it…she's sucking his blood."

"Oh Godesss…Heath…" Stark reached down and held Heath close as his whole body shook with the pain.

"It was all I had to give her." Heath whispered, agonized. "And she's doing the same thing…again." His soft sobs were too much for Stark, who felt his own eyes becoming suspiciously wet.

Within seconds everything was over, the pleasure and for Heath, the pain. The two boys sat their, in each others arms, in the empty room. "It's broken." Heath whispered. "The imprint."

"I'm sorry…" Stark whispered. He felt tired, so deathly tired. "She didn't deserve you...she doesn't deserve us."

Heath looked down, and Stark was so pale he had to stifle his gasp. "You need blood." He said simply.

Stark nodded. "Badly." He said. "Do you know where it's kept? Downstairs…in the…"

Heath had cut himself already, and the smell of the blood hit him so hard his head began to spin. He was, after all, an adult vampire, he needed blood, much more than even Zoey. "I didn't mean…no…I can't…"

"Seems I just can't live without an Imprint." Heath whispered, smiling. "Please…please Stark. You can't see how pale you are. You look like…like…"

Stark sat up, not needing any more encouragement. He wanted this more than he'd wanted anything before. His lips were against Heath's neck in seconds, and the pleasure that immediately took him made what he'd been feeling just before feel like child's play.

Heath's moan was erotic and totally sexy. His hand was in Stark's hair, stroking it, making him go wild. Stark felt his body shift, and he was in Heath's lap now, against him. He could feel himself strengthening, feel Heath's body, hard and amazing against his. He wanted more, and not just blood. No, he wanted more of Heath. He wanted all of him.

Now.

* * *

One more chapter to come, or more if you like the whole idea. Review please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter upon request! ^^

* * *

The seconds felt like an eternity, and Stark wished he never would have to stop, although he felt his strength returning to him at an incredible rate. He lapped at the wound, feeling lightheaded with lust and total want for Heath.

"We have to…to stop." He whispered, licking his blood-stained lips. "I'm so addicted to you already, I'm afraid we've…"

"Imprinted." Whispered Heath, not sounding at all upset by the thought of it. He brought his face closer to Stark, who already felt totally intoxicated by him in every way. "I wouldn't care…" He mumbled. "It'd be a million times better than…with her."

Stark leaned against Heath's shoulder. "You don't get it." He whispered. "This could end up so wrong…so, so wrong."

"I'll stay with you." Heath whispered. "I don't care, wherever I need to be for you, I'll be there."

Stark shook his head. "Heath, we can't do this…an imprint…between friends, isn't right…"

But Heath's lips were against his, and it wasn't a dream, it was real, it was happening, and they were warm and fantastic and slightly parted and surprisingly soft and totally welcoming. He moaned, before opening his own mouth, running his tongue over perfectly formed canines, marveling at how curved they were, and how vulnerable Heath seemed right then, holding unto him, arms around him, and it felt ridiculously right.

Why did it have to end? He couldn't remember.

Heath pulled back slowly, savoring everything, his cheeks flushed endearingly. "That was…cool." He whispered, looking away. "I mean, I didn't know kissing a guy could be so good."

Stark played with the soft cotton texture of Heath's shirt, so tight he could count all the curves and dips he was suddenly insatiably interested in. "It's not the only thing that can be so good, I bet." He grinned shyly, looking up at Heath.

He could see Heath's eyes flickering with unsurity. There'd be no turning back after this, if they did they were both so obviously curious about doing. But then Heath kissed him again, he was flung unto the bed with all the power of a football player and Heath was atop him, smiling and totally ready.

"Have you ever?" Heath asked, running his hand under Stark's shirt, over flat abdominal muscles. Stark shook his head, blushing. "And I know you haven't either." He said, shivering slightly when Heath's hand came into contact with the delicate nubs on his chest.

"Double whammy then…" Heath lifted Stark's shirt off of his head, slightly daunted at what to do with another male chest. He learnt quickly though.

Stark moaned as Heath's lips made contact with his chest, more specifically, his nipple. He stifled a moan as Heath's teeth grazed it, and the familiar feeling of a stiffening organ rising in his pants.

Heath reached down to run his fingers over the bulge, before sliding his hand into Stark's pants. This time Stark didn't hide the moan.

The sex itself was amazing, especially for their first times. At first it was Heath, then Stark, then Heath again, until they were completely exhausted. It was passionate, and needy, wet and tight and everything Stark had imagined. And he'd never came so many times in the same night before, nor had it ever been so good, a powerful, incredible explosion which he'd held unto Heath tightly through every time.

Heath lay beside him on the bed, naked and spent. "You were so damn loud…" He teased, turning to look at Stark.

"You were so damn big." Stark retorted, reaching over to kiss Heath. He had no regrets, and knew he never would. It didn't matter that Stark was human, that their future would be full of confusion.

Three had been company, four was a crowd.

But he had Heath to himself now, and two was suddenly his favorite number.

Fin.

* * *

I hope you liked it!


End file.
